Map of the Problematique
by xolunaxo
Summary: Bella’s psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved and when Bellas sister falls for a member of the volturi?R&R!
1. Arriving in Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the twilight characters but I do own Madison. I'm only an obsessed fan.

Hope you enjoy my first fanfic.

Map of the Problematique

Bella's psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved? What will happen when Bella's sister falls for a member of the Volturi? How is all of this going to end?

Chapter 1-arriving in forks

The drive was excruciating. Madison couldn't believe how far way Forks was from Phoenix. She was only a few minutes away from Charlie's house. She was coming to forks to visit her sister Bella for summer break. She wasn't big on flying in planes her telekinetic ability couldn't handle it. She drove up the drive way in her best friends black convertible. She grabbed her luggage and walked into the house.

Charlie was watching a game when Madison walked in. When Charlie heard Madison he came up to give her a hug. "Hey maddie. How are you?"

"Hey dad I'm fine hows about you? "She asked. "Awe Maddie I'm fine how was your trip?"He asked. "cool I wanna go visit Ella. Ok."She replied. "Ok ill see you when you get back."He replied.

Madison went out to the car and turned it on. She started driving to the Cullen house. Madison could talk to Bella about anything so almost everything wasn't a secret. Almost.

Madison walked up the long sidewalk to the house. Then she rang the doorbell.

"Hello," a blonde man with an angel voice welcomed. Madison remembered from Bella's stories that this was Carlisle the doctor.

"Hello is Bella here," Madison asked.

"I'm sorry but she stepped out. Can I tell her who stopped by?"Carlisle asked.

Madison quickly thought it over. "Carlisle we're back." Another angel voice said from inside.

"Come in." Carlisle directed. "Edward can you bring Bella in here she has a visitor" Carlisle said as he closed the door behind Madison.

"Adie?" Bella asked when she saw Madison.

"Hey Ella what's up?"Madison asked.

Bella ran to Madison and gave her a super huge hug. "Oh My God Adie what are you doing here."

"Well, Ella I needed something to do over summer break and I don't have to be in a support group this year. You better believe I'm making the most of it."Madison explained.

"How long are you staying? Wait did you fly here?" Bella asked.

"You don't seriously think you can get me on a plane, do you? Mandy let me borrow her convertible." Madison said.

"Ok tell me this did you bring any clothes that aren't black or dark red? Wait do you even own any non black clothes?"Bella pointed out.

"Probably not. So did you miss me and no I haven't in 6 months. I promise. So when are we doing something."Madison answered her questions spoken and unspoken.

Bella was going to answer but two people, a beautiful girl and boy, walked in the door.

"Hey Bella who's this?"The girl asked.

"Oh Alice, Jasper this is Madison…."

"Madison that's a weird name," Rosalie came in with Emmett on her arm.

"Yeah Rosalie and your name is just normal," Edward said. He had stood by and watched the whole time.

"Are you both getting at it again?" Esme asked coming into the room.

So officially all the Cullen's were in the room.

"As I was saying this is Madison my little sister."Bella pointed out.

"I didn't know you had a little sister" Edward said.

"Uhh…uhh...…"Madison put her fingers on her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. Out of nowhere objects started flying off the wall and Madison fell to her knees. Of course the Cullen's dodged everything until everything fell to the ground. Madison gently opened her eyes and looked around at the mess she caused.

"I'm so sorry."Madison looked around.

"It's ok." Bella said helping her sister stand up.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to."Madison apologized.

"Is anyone going to freakin explain what just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh…She's a psychic."Alice said.

"Umm…..I think I'm going to go. Bye Ella." Madison walked out of the house and got in the car and went home. She hadn't meant for that to happen and was a little freaked that the girl knew she was a psychic.

End of chapter 1

**This was my first fanfic so please be nice. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Attack

**Hi everyone, I know I'm not typing quick enough but I have a life. I will say though this is my first fanfic and I don't completely have the ending planned out so if you want to give me any ideas-please do. And please be nice.**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only Madison.

Map of the Problematique

Bella's psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved? What will happen when Bella's sister falls for a member of the Volturi? How is all of this going to end?

Chapter 2-The Attack

Madison woke up late that morning. She was always drained. She changed into a pair of black jeans then into a black halter top. She took a moment to look at all the scars on her left arm before putting on a black leather jacket. She could here the sounds of two voices downstairs so she put on some black converse and went downstairs.

"Hey Adie, your awake are you ready to go?"Bella asked when Madison came in.

Madison read Bella's mind to see what she was talking about. Apparently Bella wanted to introduce Madison to Jacob and some of his friends.

"Sure, Later Charlie we'll talk later tonight."Madison said following Bella out the door.

Bella had brought her Ferrari so they drove that to La Push. It was mostly quiet except the usual talk of how Renee was and Bella discussing her wedding.

As soon as they arrived in La push Bella told her the names of everyone she hoped they'd be seeing.

"So why didn't mom put you in a support group this summer? I thought she would never let you leave." Bella said.

"I don't know. I think since I haven't cut or burn in six months that she thinks I'm getting better. I guess I am. I guess it just depends on the amount of people I'm around. She thinks ill be ok since forks is a very small place and ill be with Charlie and you." Madison explained.

As Bella processed this information a guy with long hair came up to them.

"Hey Bells. How are you? How's Renesme? Who's this?" The guy pointed to Madison.

"Hey Jake, this is my little sister Maddie. Renesme's fine and so am I."

"Hi Maddie how are you."Jake asked.

"Hey Jacob, I'm fine how's Billy?" Madison made conversation.

"He's good. I'm sorry but I have to get home to take care of some stuff but let me know the next time ya'll come down." He requested.

"We will goodbye Jake."Both Bella and Madison said.

After Jacob left Bella and Madison started walking along the beach. They had more discussions catching up since they hadn't seen each other in a couple years. After about 30 minutes another guy came up to them.

"Hey Seth this is my sister Maddie. Maddie this is Seth. He's younger than most people but he's pretty awesome." Bella explained.

"Hey Seth, Don't worry Leah's not that serious about him."Madison said.

"Really because I don't like him…….wait how did you know about that."Seth asked.

"Ohh nothing…….."Maddie answered.

Ring!Ring!Ring!

Bella stopped talking and answered her phone. She said it was Edward and went off to talk to him.

"So what are they doing over there?"Madison asked Seth.

Seth answered looking where Madison was looking, "their cliff diving."

"That looks awesome I want to try."Madison answered.

"If you come back tomorrow we can do it together."Seth suggested.

"Cool I'll be here at 10."Madison said.

"Ok I'll meet you here."Seth said.

Bella walked back to Seth and Madison when she got off the phone with Edward. Bella and Madison spent the rest of the day talking to other people before saying their goodbyes and heading home.

Bella dropped Madison off at home then went back to the Cullen house.

"Hello Bella how was your day?"Carlisle asked.

"It was good, thanks for asking. My sisters always been very……..there's really no word to describe her."Bella replied.

"Well if she's anything like you she must be very wonderful."Carlisle said.

"Thanks she'll be fine."Bella said.

"Hey Bella, can we talk?"Alice asked coming in to the room.

"Sure Alice, goodbye Carlisle have a good night." "What's up Alice?"Bella asked once Carlisle left the room.

"I had a vision and I think the girl in it was your sister. The vision seemed scared."Alice explained.

"Tell me, did you see a girl jump off a 42 story building? If you did then yes it was my sister. She tried to kill herself a couple years ago."Bella said.

"Why would she do that, and how did she survive?"Alice asked.

"I don't know how she survived but I do know that my sister has always been treated like a freak because she's telepathic and telekinetic. She can't really control all her abilities and things get out of hand for her. She can't really be around people and our mom tries to help by putting her in a support group every summer to help her be around people like her. She's ok as long as she's not around too many people at once."Bella explained.

"Oh I thought it was her and it looked weird. Oh well. Lets go see how the guys are."Alice said.

( * )

Madison woke up at 9 o clock and got dressed. Of course she put on something black. She decided to jog down to La Push. It was 10 o clock when she arrived and she could see Seth waiting for her.

"Hey Seth hows a goin." Madison asked.

"Hey Madison, im good so you wanna try cliff diving?"He asked.

"Yeah it looks awesome lets go."Madison replied.

Madison and Seth went cliff diving a couple times and had a lot of fun. They talked a little but no much. After cliff diving Seth offered to walk Madison home. Madison was ok with that and they both headed off.

They decided to take a short cut through the woods. Seth tensed up a few minutes later.

"What's wrong Seth?"Madison asked.

Before Madison knew what was happening something had pushed her against a tree. Madison looked up and saw a bunch of figures fighting. As Madison looked closer she could make out the figures, all the cullens, Seth, and a blonde male.

Madison was completely scared as she looked at everyone because what she saw wasn't human. Madison had the word mentioned before in books :VAMPIRE.

**Hey everyone so as I said in the beginning I don't have the story completely figured out and I'd appreciate your ideas but that doesn't mean ill use all of them.**

**Just a little heads up the volturi will be in the next chapter.**

**BTW can anyone guess who the hot blonde male is……………………………**


	3. Surprises

**Hey everyone, I have a lot of people adding me to author alert and story alert but I'm not getting enough reviews so I won't post chapter 4 unless I get more reviews. BTW How are things going? So here is chapter 3 and remember this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean.**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only Madison.

Map of the Problematique

Bella's psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved? What will happen when Bella's sister falls for a member of the Volturi? How is all of this going to end?

Chapter 3- Surprises

Madison was completely scared as she looked at everyone because what she saw wasn't human. Madison had heard the word mentioned before in books: VAMPIRE.

Madison quietly got up as quick as she could and ran. At first she didn't know where she was running to but then she found herself at her house. She composed herself enough and walked inside. Charlie was there and he asked why her face looked like it just saw a ghost.

"Nothing's wrong Charlie I'm just feeling a little sick. I'm going to go upstairs and rest."

"Madison, you will tell me if there's something wrong. Right?"

"Of course Charlie, I'm only a little tired." Madison went upstairs and just sat there stunned.

Madison went to sleep early that night wondering what happened, she thought she knew Bella but all she could think about was what she saw in the meadow today.

( * )

Bella walked up to Charlie's house with the Cullen's right behind her. She tried to figure out what she was going to say to her sister. Madison just graduated from high school and saw her big sister as a monster. She knocked on the door.

Charlie answered the door, "Hello Bells, Im sorry I have to go to work but Maddie is here. Sorry I have to go."

Madison had heard the Cullen's and her sister coming a mile away so she snuck out her window.

"Where do you think your going?" Madison turned around and found Rosalie staring at her.

After a few seconds Madison found herself surrounded by all the Cullen's and her sister.

"Adie, please let me talk to you. Don't run away from me."Bella begged.

"ISABELLA" Madison was sure to emphasize the fact that she was using her real name," go away and leave me alone."

Madison could tell her sister was about to argue but then she heard someone speak, "Bella maybe we should give her a few hours and then come back and talk to her."

"Edward I think you might be right lets give her some time."Carslile replied.

Madison looked around at all the Cullen's but stopped when she saw the look in Alice's eyes. She tried to reach her telekinetic abilities to be able to read Alice's mind when she was having a vision. She could see everything that was happening in Alice's head and was scared at what she saw.

"_Aro let her go."Bella said. "I cant she knows too much."With those words Aro bit into Madisons neck._

Madison took a big breath as if someone had punched her in the gut. She broke away from what she saw in Alice's head, then while everyone was looking at Alice, Madison ran. She didn't care where to she just needed to run. She was running until she hit something and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw someone she'd seen a million times before.

"Demetri" Madison ran into his arms the second she could.

"Madison, its good to see you again. Why were you running?" Demetri asked then gave her a kiss.

After the kiss Madison replied, "I missed you and I'm kind of running from my sister right now, we kind of had a fight. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a few friends. You look good. I mean you don't look………." Demetri tried to find the words.

"Suicidal?" Madison knew the words all too easily.

"Maybe you should go home and rest you look tired we can catch up later. I still have your number."Demetri suggested.

Before Madison left Demetri gave her another passionate kiss and held her for a minute and all her problems seemed to disappear. When she arrived back home all the Cullen's were gone so she went inside. She decided to read Romeo and Juliet before heading too bed.

Madison woke up that morning and was kind of excited to know that she was going to spend the day with her father. She put on a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and black shoes. She went downstairs and saw Charlie talking on the phone.

_Were gonna need your help immediately chief Swan. Ill see you when you get here._

"Im sorry Maddie, I need to go, there's a situation…………."

"I know dad I heard, its ok, I Love You." Madison replied.

"Im sorry and I love you too but here….." Charlie handed Madison a bag," Its marbles. Your mom told me about how you love to mess with them."

"Thanks dad. I love them. Ill see you when you get back."

Charlie left. Madison took 7 of the marbles out of the bag and used her telekinetic abilities to make them float in a circle. She did that for about 3 minutes till she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it to find Bella and the Cullen's there. She left the door open and turned around and walked to her room with everyone following her.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone." Madison said.

"Adie, please we just want to talk to you and explain. I know its hard for yu to except that im not human anymore but please let me explain." Bella replied.

Madison put the marbles on her desk telepathically then went to sit on her bed.

"You have 10 seconds to explain why I'm still here." Madison said.

"Because you love your sister and you always will." Alice replied.

"Thanks Dracula."Madison said.

"I'd rather be a vampire than a suicidal freak." Alice retaliated.

Madison ran out of the room, she just ran. She found herself running back to that meadow. Madison arrived at the meadow and found a bunch of people in the meadow only the people looked a lot like the Cullen's which made her think they weren't people at all. But her whole focus was on Demetri.

"Aro, what are you doing here?"Bella came up behind Madison and finished the circle Madison was now standing in.

"Bella, nice to see you again. I believe you already know why im here. She," Aro pointed his hand at Madison," knows too much."

"You can have her, she's suicidal anyway" Alice said.

"I. Am. Not. Suicidal." Madison replied.

"You're the one who jumped off the 42 story building and somehow survived. By the way are you gonna tell anyone how you survived, like I don't know, your sister." Alice said.

"You don't know what happened so shut the Fuck up."Madison screamed.

"Your right I don't so why don't you tell us."Alice said.

Madison whirled around so that the Cullen's couldn't see her face but her eyes kept going to Demetri.

"Sorry to break this up but we were talking," Aro said. "And ive never met your sister may I touch her hand."

"Honestly im not so big on letting people know my thoughts. Also since I can here Jane thinking it her gift doesn't work on me. " Madison replied.

"Wow smart girl, but I don't have to read your mind to know a lot about you, do I " Aro asked.

Madison looked away knowing all to well what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going home, back to phoenix, back to where this stuff doesn't exist. I should have went to group this summer." Madison left and no one tried to stop her. She just went home.

End Chapter 3

**Ok so yall know I want reviews even if you already did any story alerts/favorites or author alerts/favorites. Sorry if im writing slow but being in early college is hard. If you have any ideas you want in this let me know or if you need anything explained. Im Here. Bye G2G. **


	4. Explanations

**A.N hey everyone so im updating another chapter and in case you haven't heard of some of the things on here you can always google them but I decided to use my own two favorites. I hope you enjoy.**

**Btw please review and be sure to tell me who you think she should pick.**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the twilight characters but I do own Madison. I'm only an obsessed fan.

Map of the Problematique

Bella's psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved? What will happen when Bella's sister falls for a member of the Volturi? How is all of this going to end?

Chapter 4- Explanations

"I'm Sorry Charlie but I think I should have stayed home this summer. I think Renee was right, I'm not normal and I shouldn't try to be."Madison was complaining to her father at the office.

"Last time you talked like this you wound up in the hospital. Is something wrong?" Charlie was worried.

"I wanted to get away from group but now I realize they're my family. They understand me and I need them. Im sorry Charlie but I have to go home." Madison said.

"Maddie, I'm sorry things didn't work out but will you please stay overnight and think about this. Or at least stay and don't drive till tomorrow." Charlie suggested.

"Don't worry Charlie I wont leave till tomorrow, I'm going to go home and pack." Madison said.

"Ok ill see you when I get home." Charlie said.

"Ok bye Charlie." Madison went home to start packing.

Madison arrived home and started packing. She went to the bathroom to grab a few things then came back to the room. She was completely ready to go. She considered going home now but knew she made a promise to Charlie.

"Come lay down." She heard a voice from behind her.

Madison turned around to see Demetri lying on her bed. He got up and walked over top her. She took a step back.

"What you don't want me to touch you." He walked another step.

"No, Stay away from me." She stepped back again.

"I don't like that idea." He caressed his hand down her cheek.

"What do you want?"Madison asked as she took another step back.

Madison's back was now to the wall. "I want a lot of things but I what I want right now is you." He picked her up and slammed her on the bed.

"Ouch!"Madison said as she hit the bed.

(*)

Madison woke up that morning. She noticed she didn't have any clothes on so she went to go take a shower. She put on her clothes and went to her room. As she took the bloodstained sheets off her bed she tried to remember what happened the previous night. She was completely ready to go and knew she needed to get out of here before something bad happens to her. Part of her didn't want to leave. She heard a voice inside her head calling her. She knew she should have gotten in her car and left but she also knew she couldn't leave. She went to the spot in the meadow for the 15th million time.

"Glad you could join us." She heard Aro say as she once again was in the middle of the circle.

"I'd say I was glad to be back but that would be a lie." She replied.

"That cant be completely true." He looked her in the eye.

"Madison please dont leave. Please stay with me." She heard bella say.

She spun around, "Bella, why should I listen to you? For the past 3 years of my life you didn't listen to me and you abandoned me. I don't trust you anymore. Also it's Maddie not Madison."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Please Bella; you don't know anything about me. Why would I want to go with you?" Everything came spilling out.

"What do you mean I don't know anything about you?" Bella asked.

"What's my favorite color?" Madison asked.

"Black." Bella said.

"Blood red." Madison heard a voice behind her.

"What's my favorite genre of music?"

"Rock." Said Bella.

"Metal." Said the voice behind her.

"What's my favorite band?"

"Green Day." Says Bella.

"Metallica." The voice behind her.

"What's my favorite book?"

"Harry Potter." Bella.

"Vampire kisses." The voice.

"What's my favorite movie?"

"Lord of the rings." Bella guessed.

"My bloody valentine." The voice said.

"Face it Bella, you didn't answer a single question right. You don't know anything about me." Madison said.

"How the Fuck did you know all those answers?" Bella didn't wait for an answer she just leaped at Demetri.

Before Bella reached Demetri he was right behind Madison.

"Protect me." He commanded whispering in her ear.

Madison wasn't sure if she wanted to but she knew doing what he told her to do would make her a lot less sore the next day. Madison used her telekinesis to pick up a bunch of branches and throw them at her sister. They didn't make a scratch but Bella stood there stunned.

"Adie, why did you do that?" Bella couldn't resist asking.

"Because I told her to." Demetri said still standing right behind Madison.

"Madison, what's wrong with you. They'll kill you." Bella pointed out.  
"Madison, I think now you should make a choice." Aro spoke up.

"I hope you choose me." Demetri said in Madison's ear.

"She wouldn't choose you even if you do know so much about her." Alice said.

"Really, then tell me how did she survive the jump." Aro asked.

"How would you know how she survived?"Alice asked.

"Because she wouldn't have if it weren't for me." Aro replied.

"Remind me to thank you."Madison said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean."Madison heard Demetri whisper in her ear.

Madison telekinetically picked up sticks and threw them at Demetri. She tried to run but Demetri ended up in front of her before she could get far enough away to do some damage.

"Now, Now, Madison all you have to do is choose weather or not you want to become a vampire or die." Aro told Madison.

"Madison I'll admit I don't pay enough attention to you but I will now just please pick us."Bella begged.

"I don't know who to pick." Madison stood there with her hair blowing in the wind.


	5. Choices

A.N sorry I haven't written lately but I'm a busy girl. So I don't know how I planned this chapter but if you hate it, well I don't care. Please review though.

Map of the Problematique

Bella's psychic little sister comes to visit. What happens when she gets attacked by a vampire and Bella is forced to tell her everything? What will happen when the Volturi get involved? What will happen when Bella's sister falls for a member of the Volturi? How is all of this going to end?

Chapter 5-Choices

"How is this a hard decision? It's either your sister or a bunch of vampires that want to kill you." Rosalie yelled.

"You don't know me. Also for your information, I chose my boyfriend over my sister a long time ago. I'm out of here."Madison started to walk off.

"I've let you walk off enough times."Aro said to her.

"Let me go, or I'll make you."Madison was pissed.

"Aww, don't do that, remember I bite."Demetri came and grabbed Madison.

"Lets go."Aro ordered.

Demetri kissed Madison then picked her up and carried her off. The cullen's tried to follow but Aro had Marcus and Caius stop them.

(*)

Madison woke up an hour later on a stone table. She looked around and found no one was there. Madison knew she made her choice but before she did anything else she needed to face her past. She got up and started walking out of the building. She looked around and saw she was in Volterra Italy. She saw a plane flying by so she used her telekinesis to get on the plane.

She looked down to the ground from the top of the 42 story building. _"You know Madison, I just wish you were dead." _Madison couldn't stop thinking of what her sister said to her the day she decided to jump. _"Adie, I didnt mean what I said, I never want you to think I don't want to be around you." _Her sister said when she woke up in the hospital. "What are you doing here?" Aro said when he found Madison. "Your crying." Demetri stated walking towards her. She backed up. "What's wrong?" Aro started to walk towards her. She picked up a pile of rocks and Aro stopped, he knew she could throw them hard."I don't understand."Madison calmed down and Demetri slowly tried to walk towards her. She looked down again. "Madison?" Demetri asked. "She said she wanted me dead then she told me she didn't, then she left." Madison said.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."Demetri said putting his arm around her. "Remember what you said to me a month before you came to Forks." _"You know Demetri, when I'm around you, I don't want to die. I could live forever with you." _"How did you find me?"Madison asked instead. "Were vampires."Jane laughed. "Right, shouldn't you be sleeping in coffins instead of annoying me." Madison said. Everyone started laughing. Madison sat down and just stared at the horizon. She was back in phoenix but she wasn't sure why, she knew Bella left because she was guilty for making her sister try to kill herself but it still hurt a lot. "Aro, how about we meet you back in volterra in a little while."Demetri suggested. "Fine but don't get caught in the sun."Aro said and led the other vampires off. "Tell me whats wrong."Demetri said. "You weren't normally into talking."She said. "Yeah, still not, but you are, now speak."he said. "Its lalaine."she started. "Madison, you know whats gonna happen you cant go talk to her.""Well I cant leave her."Madison got up and umped off the roof of the building. "Dammit."Demetri said and he jumped off and caught her before she reached the bottom. This time he caught her better and no damage was done but she is a little sore. "Why the hell did you do that."Demetri said with barely any anger in his voice. "I knew you'd catch me."Madison was breathless. She got down then tried to run. "You know im faster then you so why bother trying to run?"Demetri grabbed her tight. "I cant leave her, she's the only reason im still here."Madison tried to struggle. "No,were going back to Italy and you have to forget everything about your old life."Demetri tightened his grip. "No you know how much she matters, you were there."Madison kept struggling. "Madison, what are you gonna tell her, yopu love her and you'll always be her best friend but Aro's gonna turn you into a vampire so you cant come around her anymore. Its better off if she thinks you died." Demetri kept holding on. Madison let a tear run down her cheek. Demetri brushed it away. "Your old life is over now you have a new one, you have to understand that."he said. "I cant." She said. "Yes you can, look at me,"she turned to face him, "I love you and you can do this."he said. "My sister use to tell me I could do anything I wanted but I was always afraid someone would get inside my head like I can do to others so she told me to use every thought I ever took from others mind and use them as a shield to my own. Lately it hasn't been working cuz ive been feeling everyone else in my mind." She confided. "its ok were ok and things will get better and you'll get use to them."he promised. "Me and my sister use to be so much alike and we still are a little and I know the only reason aro wants me is because im telepathic and telekinetic."she said. "That's true but that's not the reason I want you."he said. "Theres one more thing that makes me and my sister alike," "What is it"he asked. "I want you to turn me not Aro."Madison said. "Ill talk to Aro about it when we get back," he scooped her up in his arms, "but for now get some sleep." He commanded. "I love you Demetri."she said then closed her eyes. "I love you too,"she heard him say. Then he took off running.

(*)

"Whats up you guys,"Bella said,when she came home from hunting and found everyone in the living room. "Bella love we have a few questions."Edward said to her. "Like what?"Bella asked. "Like why your sister hates you."Rosalie said. "Rose." Emmett tried to stop her. "No Its ok."Bella finally sat down for once and wrapped her arm around her legs. "She's right, my sister does hate me."Bella said. "No she doesn't."Carslile tried to make her feel better. "No she does I know it." Bella replied. "Why do you think that,"Alice asked. "A few years ago we had a fight and I told her I wished she was dead. Later she jumped like you saw," bella looked at Alice," then when she woke up in the hospital I told her I didn't mean it. Things went back to normal before our fight then I came to Forks, I think she felt abandoned so when she got the chance she came here but Aro reminded her why she hates me." "I never thought you could be that cruel."Rosalie said. "Rose,"Emmett said. "Its gonna go for a walk," Bella said and she left the Cullen house.

**AN: This chapter is finally done. Finally! This one was confusing on how I planed to do it. Please read and review.**


	6. authors note

Hello people

Ok please don't get mad, I love all my readers but I do not plan on continuing this story. I know where I planned on it going but when I talked to a few people they did not approve and its because of two reasons

My story goes beyond twilight and gets off track

I have a way of liking storys to have a bad ending where the good guy gets hurt and in the ending it was where the bad guys end

I do want to continue with my story but I may not.

I started this story a long time ago and truthfully I don't like the way I've wrote this story. I hate the fact that most of this was written when I didn't have the education I have now.

I know some people like what I have written and if you want me to continue send me an email, and ill think about it.

As for now, im sorry.


End file.
